tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Calmera
} | name = Calmera | type = Optional PvP | online = April 17, 2003 | location = USA | serversave = 12:00 CET }} Additional info *The name Calmera is presumably derived from old French "calme" > French "calmer" (English: 'calm') suffixed with -a. *Team of , and , cleared the first and only Calmeran Demon Quest. *First Annihilator on Calmera was cleared by 4 mages - , , and . They also cleared Calmera's first Demon Helmet quest the next day, with the help of on the way. *Second Orshabaal on Tibia, was the one on Calmera. It wasn't killed. Another six died, three of them were blocked by Leferty, who was the lowest level (115) that blocked Orshabaal for several months. On January 13, 2008 Orshabaal dropped Orshabaal's Brain, on June 6, 2008 Calmera was lucky enough to get a Thunder Hammer. October 17th, 2010, Orshabaal died around 10 seconds after he spawned, no rare loot. *One of first Tibian Morgaroth's appeared on Calmera. There have been five Morgaroth raids on Calmera in total, and three attempts on it with blocking, Morgaroth was killed only on March 9th, 2009, with blocking (Morgaroth dropped Morgaroth's Heart), and on September 3rd, 2010, with , and as a main blockers (Adding Demonbone and The Ironworker to rares collection). *Ferumbras was at his Calmeran citadel four times. For the first 2 times, there was no team to challenge him, he killed no one, and no one killed him. On August 27, 2009, he was killed by a team of a lot of high-level player, mainly from Baphomet Order guild, but the loot, including a Skullcrusher, was stolen by using a Magic Wall Rune and Fast Hand. The other time, on May, 2010, the old Ferumbras was killed in something about 8 seconds by many players together. The main loot was Great Shield, Velvet Mantle, Havoc Blade. *Ghazbaran has visited Calmera seven times. First time it was early in the day, and there was no attempt to kill him. decided to leave a sign from Ghazbaran's appearance, he died at level 134. At the second Ghazbaran appearance, with a decent team as they though, died at level 198. Ghazbaran number three spawned while Calmerans were getting mass kicked (around 10 mass kicks while Ghazbaran was in the Hrodmir mines). There was a team doing a suicide run down there though - 195 and 209 died. The fourth time, most Calmeran top players were there, searching all of the Ghazbaran spawn area but no Ghazbaran was found. For the fifth time Ghazbaran came to Calmera and the players 182 and 218 made a block attempt, but 303 and 150 magic walled them both off from the rest of the killing team, stopping attacks on Ghazbaran as well as heals from healers on the blockers causing both blockers to die and causing Calmera to fail once again on an attempt to kill Ghazbaran. Ghazbaran came to Calmera once again on April 24th, 2009, only to be finally defeated, 215 and 175 blocked it successfully.. Spellbook of Dark Mysteries was the best loot out of all. Number seven died few minutes after he spawned on August 30th, 2010 leaving no rare loot. *On March 9th, 2009, the fourth Morgaroth that spawned on Calmera was the only of the four to be killed. The first attempt to block Morgaroth was made by 250, but and other members from Disasterpiece magic walled him in, and he retreated to the stairs. After sending out reports, responded to put a stop to the magic walling. The second attempt to block Morgaroth was made again by 250 and 202 and it was successful. The best of the loot was a Mastermind Shield and Morgaroth's Heart. *Calmera completed Rise of Devovorga event on 2nd of September 2010, the blockers was 267 and 316. *People who will always be remembered in Calmera: , , * - The Owners of Full Mage outfit are and . Players with the highest level Level 367,EK Level 363,ED Level 350,EK Players with the best skills Axe 110 Club 106 Distance 125 Fist 85 Sword 110 Shielding 109 Magic 99 Fishing 113 Rare items in Calmera * - Blue Tome (The owner is ). * - Bronze Cup of Honour (The owner is ). * - Broken Amulet (The owners are 2x and 2x ). * - Champion's Cup (The owners are , , and ). * - CM Token (The owners are and ). * - Crystal Boots (The owner is ). * - Demonbone (The owner is ). * - Demonwing Axe (The owner is , , and ). * - Demon Legs (The owners are , , , and ). * - Epaminondas Doll (The owner is ). * - Ferumbras Doll (The owner is ). * - Gamemaster Doll (The owners are and ). * - Gland (The owners are , and ). * - Golden Newspaper (The owners are and ). * - Golden Warrior Trophy (The owner is ). * - Golden Trophy of Excellence (The owner is ). * - Great Axe (The owners are , and ). * - Great Shield (The owners are and ). * - Green Tome (The owner are and ). * - Grey Tome (The owner is ). * - Havoc Blade (The owner is ). * - Medal of Honour (The owners are , and ). * - Morgaroth's Heart (The owner is ). * - Nightmare Doll (The owners are and ). * - Orshabaal's Brain (The owner is ). * - Rainbow Shield (The owner is and ) * - Robe of the Ice Queen (The owner is ). * - Silver Cup of Honour (The owners are and ). * - Silver Mace . * - Stuffed Toad (The owner is ). * - The Epiphany ( ). * - The Famous Golden Bug (The owner is ). * - The Mexcalibur (The owners are and ). * - The Stomper (The owners are ). * - Thunder Hammer (The owners are and ) * - Vampire Doll (The owner is ). * - Velvet Mantle (The owner is ). * - Yellow Rose (The owner is ). * - Wooden Whistle (The owner is and ). * - Earthborn Titan Armor (The owner was , but this item was given to ) External links